Yenişehir'de DynEd/DynEd Hakkında Öğrenci, Veli ve Öğretmen Görüşleri
thumb | 250px| [[Dyned Yenişehir'de Dyned Yenişehir'de Dyned/Koordinatör okullar ve öğretmenler DynEd Ödüllendirme Süreci Uygulama Yönergesi/2010-2011 DynEd Ödüllendirme Süreci Uygulama Yönergesi Yenişehir'de Dyned/SSS Yenişehir'de Dyned/Haberlerin Fotograf Albümü Yenişehir'de Dyned/Yapılanlar nelerdir? Yenişehir'de DynEd/DynEd Hakkında Öğrenci, Veli ve Öğretmen Görüşleri DynEd Dil Sınıfları Yenişehir'de Dyned/Atılmış bilgisayarlardan Dyned sınıfları oluşturma projesi Yenişehir'de Dyned/Kamu kuruluşlarından alınan depoya kaldırılmış bilgisayarlar Yenişehir'de Dyned/Adanadan alınan bilgisayarlar Yenişehir'de Dyned/Teknik ekip Yenişehir'de Dyned/Başarı değerlendirmeleri Yenişehir'de Dyned/Okulların ekran çıktıları Yarıyıl Tatilinde DynEd çalışmalarına devam edecek okullar Yenişehir'de DynEd/İnternet cafelerde dyned DynEd Afiş tasarımları Yenişehir'de dynEd/Afiş ve davetiye tasarımları DynEd/Akdeniz Oyunlarında rehberlik yapabilecek öğrenciler Akdeniz Oyunları/DynEd DynEd/2013 Akdeniz Oyunları Yenişehir'de Dyned/Koordinatör okullar ve öğretmenler Yenişehir'de Dyned/Haberlerin Fotograf Albümü Yenişehir'de Dyned/Yapılanlar nelerdir? Yenişehir'de DynEd/DynEd Hakkında Öğrenci, Veli ve Öğretmen Görüşleri Yenişehir DynEd Koordinatör Ekibi Yenişehir'de Dyned/Koordinatör okullar ve öğretmenler Yenişehir 2013 Akdeniz Oyunlarına DynEd Dil Eğitimi Sistemi İle Hazırlanıyor Şablon:DynEdbakınız ]] thumb| 500px|Kadir Arat 8A Sınıfı öğrencisi Akdeniz Bölge Komutanlığı İlköğretim Okulu öğrenci-Veli Görüşleri * Öğrencilerimizini velilerimizin ve öğretmenlerimizin DynEd hakkındaki görüşleri kendi el yazıları ile taranıp eklenmiştir. Başarıda Emeği geçen herkese teşekkür ederiz. Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_ayferyusekaya1.jpg|Ayfer Yücekaya 8A Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_ayferyusekaya2.jpg|Ayfer Yücekaya 8A Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_ayselaydın.jpg|Aysel Aydın 8B Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_kadirarat2.jpg|Kadir Arat 8A Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_mazlumsırrıkaya.jpg|Mazlum Sırrı Kaya Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_nurtenduruk.jpg|Nurten Duruk Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_ozgebaslı.jpg|Özge Başlı 8A Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Akdenizbolge1_rojdaduruk.jpg|Rojda Duruk 8A Sınıfı öğrencisi Değirmençay İlköğretim Okulu öğrenci-Veli görüşleri Dosya:Degirmençay2 ahmetyağmurkaya.jpg|Ahmet Yağmurkaya Öğrenci Velisi Dosya:Degirmençay2 ayşeoğuzveli.jpg|Ayşe Oğuz Öğrenci Velisi Dosya:Degirmençay2 beyzaeroy.jpg|Beyza Ersoy Dosya:Degirmençay2 buğraçavuş5a.jpg|Buğra Çavuş 5A Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Degirmençay2 durdaneoğuz5a.jpg|Durdane Oğuz 5A Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Degirmençay2 halilibrahimersoyveli.jpg|Halil İbrahim Ersoy Öğrenci Velisi Dosya:Degirmençay2 hüseyinersoy8a.jpg|Hüseyin Ersoy 8A Sınıfı Öğrencisi Dosya:Degirmençay2 ibrahimçavuş.jpg|İbrahim Çavuş Dosya:Degirmençay2 müberrayağmurkaya4a.jpg|Müberra Yağmur Kaya 4A Sınıfı öğrencisi Dosya:Degirmençay2 necmiyebüsra4a.jpg|Necmiye Büsra 4A Sınıfı öğrencisi Kocatepe İlköğretim Okulu Öğrenci-Veli Görüşleri Dosya:Berfindevir7a.jpg|Berfin Devir 7/A Sınıfı Dosya:Bozdoganailesi.jpg|Bozdoğan Ailesi Dosya:Busrakaya.jpg|KadBüşra Kaya Dosya:Demetcaglar.jpg|Demet Çağlar Dosya:Dondukaya.jpg|Döndü Kaya-Veli Dosya:Fatmacoskun8a.jpg|Fatma Coşkun 8/A Dosya:Güldencoskunveli.jpg|Gülden Coşkun Veli Dosya:Ibrahimdeniz.jpg|İbrahim Deniz Dosya:Mervetugce7a.jpg|Merve Tuğçe 7/A Dosya:Muhteremzilan.jpg|Muhterem Zilan Veli Dosya:Mulkiyeaslancabeli.jpg|Mülkiye Aslan Veli Dosya:Neslihanzilan7b.jpg|Neslihan Zilan 7B Öğrencisi Dosya:Nurcanseda7b.jpg|Nurcan Seda 7/b Dosya:Nurgulzilan6b.jpg|Nurgül zilan 6/B Dosya:Ozlemyigit8a.jpg|Özlem Yiğit 8/A Dosya:Saadetkaya6b.jpg|Saat Kaya 6/B Dosya:Susaaslan8a.jpg|Susan Aslan 8/A Dosya:Zubeydeyigit8a.jpg|Zübeyde Yiğit 8/A Menteş İlköğretim Okulu Öğrenci-veli Görüşleri Dosya:Menteş aynurbüsracıcık.jpg|Aynur Cıcık - Büşra Cıcık Dosya:Menteş burcuekremaslan.jpg|Burcu Aslan - Ekrem Aslan Dosya:Menteş kaderaslan.jpg|Kader Aslan Dosya:Menteş kadriye aslan veli.jpg|Kadriye Aslan Aydınlıkevler İlköğretim Okulu öğrenci-Veli Görüşleri *İpek Güler : I'm İpek Güler and I'm a student at Aydınlıkevler Primary School.I'm 8th grade student. When I met DynEd for the first time, I thought I can improve myself with this programme.Then, I installed it to my computer and studied it for an hour and I realized it's the most enjoyful way to learn English. I think every students should study DynEd regularly to improve their English skills.It made my English better than before. *İpek Güler : Ben İpek Güler.Aydınlıkevler İlköğretim Okulunda okuyorum ve 8. sınıf öğrencisiyim. sistemini ilk duyduğumda çalışmanın eğlenceli olacağını ve kendimi bu program sayesinde geliştirebileceğimi düşünmüştüm.Daha sonra programı bilgisayarıma yükledim ve bir saat kadar çalıştıktan sonra İngilizce öğrenmek için ideal bir program olduğunu gördüm.Çünkü görerek,duyarak ve söyleyerek öğrenmeyi sağlayan bir program.Bu sistemle duyduğunuz bir kelime,bir kalıp aklınızda kalıyor ve böylece her şeyi ezberlemeye gerek kalmıyor.O kelimenin/kalıbın üstünde fazla durmasanız bile,başka bir yerde karşınıza çıktığı zaman ,programdan hatırlayıp hemen doğru şekilde anlayabiliyorsunuz.Bununla beraber,zorluk derecesini,kullanıcının becerisine göre ayarlayıp,herkesin daha kısa sürede başarıya ulaşmasını ve kendi seviyesine göre çalışmasını sağlıyor.Ve en önemlisi, bütün bunları yaparken sıkılmamanızı ve eğlenceli bir öğrenim sağlıyor.Çalıştığımdan bu yana, İngilizce telaffuz etmede çok büyük bir ilerleme kaydettim ve artık akıcı konuşabiliyorum. * Ataberk Kayhan : Dyned aslında bir bilgi deposu, bunu anlamak o kadarda zor değil. Derslerde sınıf içinde olan etkinliklere daha fazla katılmamızı sağlıyor.Dyned’in en önemli özelliklerinden biri sesli ve görüntülü olması.Dyned sesli ve görüntülü olunca akılda daha rahat bir şekilde kalıyor. Bu da İngilizce konuşma akışımızı bile etkiliyor.Dyned’e sadece yarım saatimi ayırıyorum, bunu herkese tavsiye ediyorum. * Nurcan Kayhan (Ataberk Kayhan’ın velisi):Yabancı dil öğretimi,senelerdir eğitim sistemimizin kanayan bir yarasıydı.9 yıl İngilizce gören bir öğrenci,nasıl oluyorsa kendini bile doğru dürüst tanıtamıyor,söyleneni bir türlü anlamıyor.Yenilenen eğitim sistemi ile birlikte İngilizce öğretiminde başlayan Dyned uygulaması umarım bu sorunu cevap olacaktır.M.E.B okullarında uygulanan Dyned uygulamaları sayesinde öğrenciler doğru telaffuz,dilbilgisi etkinlikleri ve daha birçok konuda daha çok ve daha kolay bilgi sahibi olabilmektedir.Bu uygulamanın tek zararı,her öğrencinin eşit imkanlara sahip olmaması sanırım.Keşke her öğrencinin kolayca internete bağlanabilme imkanı olabilse. * Ahmet Yunus Yaman: Dyned bana İngilizceyi daha çok sevdirdi.Daha çok kelime öğrendim.her gün İngilizce çalışmak, dyned’e girip zaman geçirmek çok güzel. * Enes Yaman (Ahmet Yunus Yaman‘ın babası):Evimizde Dyned kelimesi herkesin dilinde. Ahmet Yunus evde İngilizci çalıştığı için bizlerde yeni kelimeler öğreniyoruz. * Cansu Tanğ: İngilizce ‘yi İngiliz aksanı ile öğrenmeme yardımcı olduğunu fark ettim. Yeni kelime öğrenme kabiliyetime daha eğlenceli bir yöntemle daha kolay ve kalıcı olarak öğrenmemi sağladı. Ses kaydetme uygulamasının kendimi dinleme ve deneme imkanı sunması öğrenme motivasyonumu artırdığını düşünüyorum. Verilen cümle ve kelimelerin ilgili şekil ve görüntülerle birlikte verilmesi öğrendiklerimin görsel olarak da hafızamda yaşayarak daha kalıcı olarak kaydedildiğini düşünüyorum. Çalışma kayıtları aşamasında seviye belirleme QUİZ ve MASTERY TEST uygulamaları hızlanmam ve öğrenme kabiliyetimi artırdığını fark ettim. * Canan Tanğ (Cansu Tanğ'ın annesi):İngilizceyi öğrenme isteği ve kabiliyetinin artmaya başladığını gözlüyorum. İngilizceyi öğrenirken eğlenceli hale getirmesi daha zevkli uzun süre çalışmasını sağladığını düşünüyorum. * Çağrı Bozan: Bu derste İngilizceyi çok sevdim Dyned dersinde ses kaydı yaparak, duyarak çalışma yapmak benim için eğlenceli oluyor. Aynı zamanda konuları tekrar ederek daha iyi anlıyorum. Sınavları sayesinde alıştırma da yapıyorum ve bu dersi yaptığımız için çok mutluyum. * Cemile Bozan (Çağrı Bozan’ın annesi): Dyned dersi oğlumun hayatına girdiğinden beri oğlumun İngilizcesinde büyük gelişmeler yaşadık. İlk zamanlarda İngilizce çalışmaktan çok sıkılıyordu. Şimdi ise İngilizceyi Dyned ile kolayca ve sıkılmadan görsellere bakarak, ses kaydı yaparak İngilizceyi kolayca öğreniyor. Dyned’in ödüllü olması da oğlumu buna teşvik etti.+12 oldu ve puanını korumak için çok çalışıyor. * E.Şevval Göçük: Ben Ece Şevval Göçük İngilizce’yi sınıfta öğreniyorum.DYNED’le unutmuyorum.Bol bol tekrar ediyorum.Nasıl söylenip nasıl yazılır görüyorum.Her ünitenin sonunda Master Test’ten sonra skorumu heyecanla bekliyorum. Bu eğitimin sonunda bir de hediye alabilirim. Hem öğrenim hemde ödüllendirilmek çok güzel olacak. Heyecanlıyım, merakla sonunu bekliyorum. * Şaheste Göçük (E. Şevval Göçük'ün annesi): DynEd; kızım E.Şevval için ödev olmaktan çok bir alışkanlık haline geldi. DynEd’de geçirdiği zamanı boşa harcanmış zaman olarak düşünmüyorum. ileriki eğitimde çok gerekli olacağını düşündüğüm İngilizceyi sağlam bir temele oturttuğuna inanıyorum. Daha kolay, pratik ve doğru bir eğitim olduğu için M.E.B’e ,yabancı dile (DynEd ile)verdiği desteğinden dolayı teşekkür ederim. *M.Erdem Oktay Ben DYNED’e ilk başladığımda çok güzel olacağını düşünürken bir anda sıkılmaya başladım. Ama bu sıkıntımı ünite atlayarak geçirdim. İlk günlerde puanım +6 daydı. Sonra azimle çalışarak +8e çıkardım.Laptop ödülünü duyunca çalışarak puanımı +11 e yükselttim. Mastery test’ ten 96 aldım. Puanım +12 oldu. +12 olmamın nedeni söylenen her cümleyi en az 3 ez tekrarladığım için doğru çalışıp daha iyi öğreniyorum. Bundan dolayı da okulumda ödül almıştım.Çok mutluydum.DYNED çalışmayı çok seviyorum. *Kazım Can İzgioğlu DYNED benim için vazgeçilmez bir aktivitedir.Bunun için evimde DYNED’i kurdum.DYNED ilk başta bana oyun gibi gelmişti.Ama bu sene Nilgün hocam sayesinde bu işin ciddiyetini anladım ve şimdi hala çalışmaya devam ediyorum.Benim DYNED’in ciddiyetini anlamamı sağlayan ve benim em iyi şekilde İngilizce öğrenmem için çabalayan Nilgün ÇALIŞKAN’a ne kadar teşekkür etsem azdır. *Mert Kerem Ülkü Ben ilk başta Dyned’i bir oyun olarak görüyordum.Sonra Dyned’i ciddi bir eğitim şekli olduğunu gördüm ve öğretmenim bana kendine güvenirsen +12 olabileceğimi söyledi ve kendime güvenerek ve telaffuzumu düzelterek +11 oldum 1. ve 2. ünitemi bitirerek mastry teste girdim ancak 68 aldım ve kendime güvenerek notumu yükselttim ve 72 yaptım ancak yine +12 olmadım çok üzüldüm bir daha denedim ve 82 aldım ve yine çok üzüldüm annem bana umudunu kaybetme dedi.Öğretmenim bana moral vererek desteğini hiç esirgemeden ilgilendi,nerelerde hatalar yapmış olabileceğim konusunda beni bilgilendirdi.Bir kere daha denedim ve 90 aldım ancak puanım +12 olmadı ve şimdi 3. ünitede çalışıyorum öğretmenim bana çalışma notumu 3.00 yapmamı istedi ve kısa zamanda 3.00 yaptım ve şimdi +12 olmak için çalışıyorum. Dyned sayesinde kendime olan özgüvenim puanımla birlikte arttı.Baktım ki sabredersem daha da iyisini yapabiliyorum.Bu özgüven sayesinde SBS sınavlarında çıkacak İngiliz sorularını yapabileceğime inanıyorum hatta bunu da deneme sınavında gördüm ve 13 sorunun tamamını doğru yaptım.Bu özgüven duygusunu inşallah diğer derslerde yansıtmak istiyorum. Dyned sorumlularına ve benden desteğini esirgemeyin Nilgün öğretmenime,Fatma öğretmenime ve aileme teşekkür ederim *Selen UluDyned ‘i haftada bir kere çalışırken İngilizce sınavımdan yetmiş dört almıştım.Ama evime Dyned’i kurduğumda doksan altı aldım.Demek oluyor ki Dyned’in çok faydaları var.Ve Dyned sayesinde ingizce dersinde başarılı oldum. * Selen Ulu'nun Velisi: Dyned eğitim programı sayesinde kızım ingilizce dersinde başarılı olmaya başladı.İngilizceyi daha güzel konuşmayı öğrendi.Dyned sayesinde ingiziceyi normal yaşamında da kullanarak ingilizce konuşmaktan zevk almaya başladı. *Selin UçkunBana göre DynEd tamamen eğlenceli ve bilgilendirici bir öğretim kaynağı. Zaten çocuklara göre eğlenerek öğrenmek daha zevkli. Çünkü çocuklar eğlenerek öğrenmekten zevk aldıkları için konuları daha iyi anlıyor ve mutlu oluyorlar.Bize verdiği bu emekten dolayı DynEd ‘e ve tabii ki de İngilizce Öğretmenimiz Nilgün ÇALIŞKAN’a teşekkür ediyorum. *Hatice Uçkun Veli: Modern ve ileri teknikle hazırlanmış bu İngilizce öğretim yazılımını çocuklarımızla buluşturduğunuz için emeği geçen herkese ama öncelikle verdikleri karşılıksız emekten dolayı siz İngilizce öğretmenlerimize çok teşekkürler ederim.Bu programı beğenmemin nedenleri:en önemli olanı internet ortamında zararlı sayfalardan uzak tutabilirken onu teknolojiden mahrum bırakmıyor olmayışım bilsayar karşısında geçirdiği zamanlar da hem verimli hem de güvenilir olurken kızımın çalıştıkça artan puanları karşısında duyduğu mutluluk ve başarı duygusu İngilizce’ye olan bağlılığını ve ilgisini arttırdı.Ayrıca boş zamanlarında eğlenmek ve öğrenmek için yeni bir hobi edinmiş olduğunu görmekte bir anne olmakta beni çok mutlu etti. Programa karşı duyduğu memnuniyetin yanı sıra bir tavsiyem de var. İnternetin nerdeyse her eve girdiği şu DYNED konusunda daha detaylı bilgilendirerek bu programın evlerde kullanımını yaygınlaştırabileceğimizi düşünüyorum. *Nigün Çalışkan Günümüzde dil öğrenimi (özellikle İngilizce) zorunluluktan ziyade bir ihtiyaç halini almıştır. Günlük yaşantımızın birçok anında İngilizce ile karşı karşıya geliyoruz.Yıllarca okullarda eğitim alan çocuklarımızın uygulamaya dönüştüremedikleri,konuşamadıkları,anlıyor fakat anlatamıyorum diye şikayetçi oldukları bir sistem içinde güzel bir fırsatla karşılaşmışlardır. DYNED bilgisayar ayrıcalığıyla İngilizce öğrenimi sağlayan etkili bir eğitim sistemidir.Bu sayede çocuklar konuşma becerilerini (biraz da cesaretlerini) geliştirebilmektedirler.DYNED öğrenciye kendi düzeyini belirleme fırsatı sunmaktadır.Burada en önemli görev biz İngilizce öğretmenlerine düşmektedir.Verimli çalışma yöntemlerini öğrenciye öğretmek ve bunu doğru kullanmayı sağlamak gerekmektedir.Dinlediği bir cümleyi en az beş kez tekrar eden,sesini kaydeden ve bu sesi ‘’native speaker’’ ile karşılaştıran bir öğrenci başarmanın hazzını duymaktadır.Öğretmenin doğru yönlendirmesi çok önemlidir.Velinin de bilinçlendirilmesi gereklidir.Yapılan veli toplantılarında veliye DYNED’in bilgisayar başında oyun veya zararlı sitelerle hiçbir ilgisi olmayan,birebir öğrenme sistemi olduğunu açıklamak gerekmektedir. Veli öğrencinin hangi tarihte kaç dakika hangi bölüme çalıştığını görebilmekte ve çocuğunun boşa vakit geçirmediğini anlayabilmektedir. Düzeyi 3.0 olan bir öğrencinin başarılı olduğunu, düzeyi daha düşük olan öğrencinin verimli çalışma yapmadığını ve bu bölümü tekrar çalışması gerektiğini bilmesi çok önemlidir. Çoğu öğrencimin DYNED kurulumunu yaptıktan sonra velileri de bilgilendirdim. Boş vakitlerde bilgisayarı olmayan öğrencilerin okulumuzun BT sınıfında çalışmalarını sağladım. Günde iki saat yerine her gün yarım saat çalışmanın daha başarılı bir sonuç yarattığını uygulamalarla gösterdim. Böylece öğrencilerim hem okulda hem de evde doğru çalışma yöntemleriyle İngilizce öğrenmeye devam etmektedirler. Birçok öğrencimiz (+12 ) derecesine yükselmiştir. DYNED ‘de emeği geçen herkese teşekkür eder tüm öğrencilere başarılar dilerim. Dosya:Ataberk_Kayhan.jpg|Ataberk Kayhan Dosya:Ahmet_Yunus_Yaman.jpg|Ahmet Yunus Yaman Dosya:Enes_Yaman.jpg|Enes Yaman Veli Dosya:Cansu_Tanğ.jpg|Cansu Tanğ Dosya:Canan_Tanğ.jpg|Canan Tanğ Veli Dosya:Çağrı_Bozan.jpg|Çağrı Bozan Dosya:Cemile_Bozan.jpg|Cemile Bozan Veli Dosya:E._şevval_göçük.jpg|E.Şevval Göçük Dosya:Şaheste_göçük.jpg|Şaheste Göçük Veli Dosya:M.erdem oktay.jpg|M. Erdem Oktay Dosya:Kazim can.jpg|Kazım Can İzgioğlu Dosya:Mert kerem.jpg|Mert Kerem Ülkü Dosya:Selen ulu.jpg|Selen Ulu Dosya:Selin uçkun.jpg|Selin Uçkun Dosya:Nilgün çalışkan.jpg|Nilgün Çalışkan Kategori:Dyned Kategori:Yenişehir'de dyned Kategori:Yenişehir'de DynEd Hakkında Öğrenci, Veli ve Öğretmen Görüşleri